


Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

by alliedtowinter



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Being Walked In On, Gay Panic, Jeff Andonuts and Tony Wilson are Gay and In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, but not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedtowinter/pseuds/alliedtowinter
Summary: “Jeff Andonuts, I am deeply and truly in love with you, and I have been since the first time we met!” Tony professed aloud, heartbeat roaring like a wild beast in his ears, then cracked one eye open to stare at his reflection in the mirror.“No, that won’t do. Too dramatic.”





	Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> oh this made me chuckle

    “Jeff Andonuts, I am deeply and truly in love with you, and I have been since the first time we met!” Tony professed aloud, heartbeat roaring like a wild beast in his ears, then cracked one eye open to stare at his reflection in the mirror. 

 

    “No, that won’t do. Too dramatic.”

 

    Again, he screwed his courage to the sticking place. Tony didn’t really know how to proceed with this, as he’d never confessed to a boy before. What was he supposed to say? Was there a script he’d never received, or some kind of procedure for this sort of thing? If it were up to him  (which he supposed it was), his confession would be the kind that he and Jeff laughed at in the harlequin romance novels the other boys swiped from the matrons’ desks. 

 

    Except Jeff wouldn’t laugh, not this time. He’d swoon in all the right places, and smile, and then Tony would finish talking and Jeff would return his feelings and maybe they’d kiss. But first, he’d need to muster the will to spit the words out on command. “Jeff. I love you. Wanna… wanna date?”

 

_ Absolutely, _ said the Jeff in Tony’s head. Tony stomped him back down as soon as he popped up. He would not let himself indulge in fantasy until his work was done. One last time, Tony promised himself. Then he’d bottle all those terribly corrosive feelings that dissolved him from the inside out every time Jeff met his eyes. He steeled himself, bit the inside of his cheek, and began again. This one would be good. He could feel it.

 

    Breathing in, he began for the last time. “Jeffrey Jonathan Andonuts, I love you quite completely with all my heart. You’re always on my mind, and God, everything about you…! You’re kind, you’re funny, you’re  _ so  _ smart! I’ll be by your side, cheering you on for as long as you let me. Will you?” Tony cracked open his eyes. When had he closed them? The tension drained from his shoulders. He looked in the mirror again, and huh, that was an awfully Jeff-shaped object standing in the doorway. “Hi, Jeff,” he said, voice soft. “How long’ve you been standing there?”

 

    “Long enough.” Jeff’s face was unreadable. He slunk into the room. With a blank stare he regarded Tony as if dissecting him. 

 

    “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. If you can just forget what I said, we can go on just being friends like usual? This doesn’t have to be a big thing if you don’t make it one!” Jeff sat down on the bed next to him and Tony flinched in time with the squeak of the bed springs as the second weight settled. He scooted as far away from Jeff as he could on the tiny twin, but there was no escape. 

 

    Jeff pinned him to the wall with a ghostly acid-green stare. “Please, repeat that? I want to make sure I heard you properly.”

 

    “I’m sorry?”

 

    “No, the other part. The confession.”

 

    Tony’s eyes flicked between Jeff and a point slightly to the left of his head. He remained silent. 

 

   “Say it.”

 

    “I love you.”

 

    He’d messed up bad this time. Now, Jeff would go to the matrons and ask to switch rooms, then they’d ask  _ why, aren’t you and Anthony such close friends,  _ and he’d say, and they’d tell his parents, then they’d disown him. Tony’s head pounded as he dropped it into his hands and balanced his elbows on his knees. The dip in the bed Jeff created lifted with a creak. 

 

    Jeff grinned, and when he spoke again Tony could hear it lying underneath the words. “I thought you’d never say it. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> they are... both so stupid


End file.
